In the field of agricultural, crops of various types often require drainage ditches to insure proper irrigation and drainage. When large amounts of water collect on an agricultural field, it is desirable to drain the water as quickly and efficiently as possible, and accordingly various devices have been proposed which attempt to readily form drainage ditches.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,879 by Bollich discloses a method and apparatus for forming a relatively shallow drainage ditch diagonally across crop rows. The apparatus, drawn or fitted to a tractor, incorporates a rotating cutting disk set semi-vertical and at obtuse angles to the direction of travel. The disk is adjustable in two planes and is driven either by direct drive from the tractor's PTO or by hydraulic motor. The replaceable disk is fitted with slinger plates to insure proper removal of the excavated earth. The plates are typically formed of rigid metal such that the plates are readily susceptible to damage when contacting rocks in the ground or other similar obstacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,826 by Rogers discloses an irrigation ditch cleaner consisting of a T-shaped frame bar adapted to be attached to a tractor. A transverse rotor is journaled to the frame bar and has cutting blades and fins. The rotor is adapted to be drivingly connected to the power takeoff shaft of the tractor. The frame bar has a transverse guard shield with an inclined top deflection flange, the shield being located forwardly adjacent the rotor flange overlying the rotor. The shield has spaced parallel longitudinal forwardly extending supporting skids at its bottom end adapted to slidably support the rotor in a ditch to be cleaned. The rotor includes rigid impeller blades which are similarly readily susceptible to damage when contacting rocks in the ground or other similar obstacles.